The instant application should be granted the priority dates of Jul. 19, 2007, the filing date of the corresponding German patent application DE 10 2007 033 572.7, as well as Jun. 14, 2008, the filing date of the International patent application PCT/DE2008/001026.
The present invention relates to a napkin having a basic quadratic shape.
DE 20 2006 017 180 U1 discloses a sheet of paper that is provided with a multiple fold in order to form a closed pocket, especially for accommodating cutlery. A field of the sheet of paper that forms an outer side of the pocket has a punched or stamped out portion that serves as a slide-in part.
DE 20 2005 005 882 U1 furthermore shows a napkin that is produced from cellulose, paper or a similar material, whereby the single-ply general form is brought into a multi-ply form for use by fold lines that cross one another. As a result of the multiple folding, an insertion pocket is formed that is open toward one narrow side, and that serves, for example, for receiving pieces of cutlery, information material, or the like, whereby the opening edge of the insertion pocket is parallel to and at a distance from the adjacent napkin edge. For the formation of the insertion pocket, a first fold portion is folded about a first fold line that is parallel to and opposite from the napkin edge. A further fold extends centrally and transverse to the first fold line, and thereafter an additional fold is undertaken about a then existing central second fold line in order to achieve the form of use that is provided with the insertion pocket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a napkin of the aforementioned general type that with straightforward means is configured for holding pieces of cutlery.